Harry Potter and the One Ring
by Charlie Van House
Summary: A truth is leanrt, and Harry Potter sir goes dark. All thanks to the manipulations and tankerings of a house elf who made the One ring a long time ago. Dobby is Sauron, and Harry is getting the one ring for him. The craps fixing to hit the fan.
1. Dobby?

Harry Potter and the One Ring

One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

Harry stood near Dobby's grave. He stil couldn't believe Dobby was dead. There was something always about Dobby that Harry liked. Harry was sure Dobby deserved more. He was lost inthought until a voice interupted him. "Harry Potter sir. Harry jumped up into the air pulling his wand out of his jeans. He looked around and what he saw made him promptly drop his wand.

There at the base of his own grave stood a silver misty Dobby. "Dobby, you're a ghost." Harry said.

"I is, Harry Potter sir, I most certainly is, and Dobby will continnue to be a ghost until Harry Potter helps him." Dobby said.

"What do you need help with Dobby." Harry said.

"Ah sir, Dobby had never exactly been a good elf. I is being cobndememed to this body for my crimes Harry Potter sir."

"What crimes" Harry said.

"Crimes that Dobby can't talk about Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. "But there is a way that Harry Potter can help Dobby, Harry Potter sir."

"Anything Dobby." Harry said.

"Years ago Harry Potter sir Dobby made lots of rings and put them on human, elf, and Drawf, Harry Potter sir. Dobby made an all powerful one for himself, Harry Potter sir. This ring is mybirthrighrt Harry Potter sir, I needs it so I may grow powerful again and also tolive again Harry Potter sir." Dobby said timidly.

"Sure anything for you Dobby. Where can I find this ring." Harry said desperate to bring back Dobby.

"Years ago, Harry Potter sir, there was a mountain that spit fire and hot liquid, Harry Potter sir, Unforutnatly my ring was barried in in its ash, Harry Potter sir, The mountain has grown cold now, Harry Potter sir. They calls it by a new name sir, it is called Mt. Evlyn. It is in Chena Harry Potter sir. If you can get it back for me Harry Potter sir, Dobby will forever be greatful and will reward you Harry Potter sir."

Harry looked at Dobby. He had a very good idea about the mountain and country Dobby was talking about. The only problew was the desacription of the ring. "Dobby, what does this ring look like."

"Tis a golden ring Harry Potter sir, It has elfen inscription on the side of it, although I won't be telling you what it says Harry Potter sir." Dobby said.

Harry got up and looked at the ghost of Dobby. "I'll go get it and bring it back to you." Harry said.

"Do it alone Harry Potter sir and tell no one, you must do it alone Harry Potter sir for you are the heir of the One ring." Dobby said smiling.

Harry smiled also. For once he wouldn't have Hermione and Ron following him. For once he would do something alone and without them. Harry smiled. He would get Dobby his ring or die trying.

As Harry was walking away. Dobby smiled. "You were a fool Gandalf sir and with Harry Potter returning my ring, I, Saulron shall rise again.


	2. Inside Mt Everest

Inside Mount Everest and the fight with Gollum

Harry looked at the gigantic mountain in front of him. He saw the snow capped summit up on top of the mountain. He looked again at the map Dobby had given him or actually given him directions to write since Dobby was still a ghost of a house elf or a high elf. Harry looked again at the mountain and looked at the map again.

He saw a cave on the side of the mountain on the map. It was named the cave of doom. Above that on the map Dobby had him write beware of Balrog for his own safety. Harry neither knew nor cared what a balrog was. All he could think about was the ring he was going to get. The ring of power that would subjugate the whole world to him. The only threat to him was now dead and with this ring he would rule Britain than the whole world.

Harry got directions from a Himalayan native to find where the cave of doom was. Harry walked on the main road up Mount Everest than came to a side road. He went up that side road and started going on a long trek. He walked and walked and walked until he found out that the road was enchanted to lead him away from the ring. He pulled out his wand and said simply in a elfish tongue, "ERU ADAKA SEYU MAYA SAYA DEUZA MON DEU ZVRA RING" The road started to shake and sputter, and then the road broke up and the piece of road Harry was on landed in front of a big wooden door.

He looked upon the inscription on the door and saw a riddle in dwarf speak. It went in English like this. "I GLITTER. MEN HAVE FOUGHT OVER ME FOR MILLINEUMS, I BUY YOUR GREATEST DREAMS AND TURN SOMETIMES INTO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. DWARFVES ARE MY CHILDREN, THEY KEEP ME UP IN MY OOLD AGE, AND WHAT AM I"

Harry looked up at the door and spoke in Dwarf speak the answer. The door opened and Harry walked inside.

He was standing in a large chamber. He walked through the chamber and found the inside of the Volcano. The lava had died down now and all that was left in her was ash. Harry lowered himself via magic into the crater. He searched all over until he found what he was looking for. He found a hardened claw with the Ring on it. Harry reached out to the claw and touched the Ring.

The claw clamped down hard on his hand squeezing it hard. Harry tried to pull away but the clawed figure started to rise. Finally the figure was up and it looked at Harry.

It was a weird grey thing. Harry had never seen anything like it. It looked at Harry and smiled evilly. "Stupid sneak thief thinks he can steal from Gollum." The grey thing said.

Of course, this was Gollum. According to Dobby, Gandalf had charmed him to come alive when anyone seeked the Ring. Harry tried to pull his hand out of Gollum's grasp but Gollum held firm. Harry felt pity for this creature so he tried something nobody had tried with Gollum before. He bribed him.

"Listen Sméagol, I can get you plenty of rings." Harry said.

The Sméagol personality came out and said, "You would do that for Sméagol."

"Of course I would." Harry said.

"No, the sneak thief is lying" Gollum said.

"No, I'm not, Sméagol, I'm your fried, Gollum is against you." Harry said.

"NO, Sneak thief is lying." Gollum said and in his rage he let go of Harry's hand. Harry took that moment to pick up a rock and lunge it at Gollum's head. Gollum was too fast and leapt on Harry. Harry threw in some good punches before Gollum picked him up and threw him fifty feet in the air. Harry used his magic to help him land on his feet.

Gollum howled in rage and leapt at Harry. Harry saw his chance then. He focused his wand on Gollum's Ring finger.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA" _Gollum's finger parted company from his hand and lay on the floor. Harry dodged Gollum and picked up Gollum's finger. He withdrew the ring and was fixing to put it on his hand when Gollum unleashed his true potential. Harry was knocked front, back, sideways, and crossways and with a haymaker to the chest Gollum brought him to the ground in a horrible crunching sound.

Gollum's assault had broken all of Harry's ribs and his left leg, and his right arm. Despite all this Harry never let go of the Ring. Harry picked up the ring with his left arm and with painful dignity put it on his right ring finger. All Harry's bones healed and Harry got up to his feet. He turned around to face Gollum but Gollum was collapsed on the ground. Harry ran and checked his pulse. Gollum was still breathing.

Harry sighed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. Harry heard a horrible angry roar from somewhere in the mountain. Harry stayed very still. Harry closed his eyes and listened. He heard fifty feet away some ragged breathing. But the only thing in the room was Gollum and he wasn't breathing like that. Harry stood very still.

Then suddenly from behind him, the crater he was standing in opened up and out came a…monster.

That was all Harry could do to describe it. It was a monstrous being made of smoke and fire. Then something Dobby had told him to written made since. "I guess I know what a Balrog is now."

I know I left you with a cliffhanger. What do you think the answer to the riddle is. Please review with your answers.


	3. Harry verses the Balrog

Harry Verses the Balrog

Harry stood very still looking up at the Balrog. One wrong move could kill him. He slowly backed away from the monster. The monster roared and attacked. Harry dodged the fiery jaws and ran to the back of the Balrog for the door opening into a new chamber. This chamber was full of gold, jewels, and a gleaming sharp sword. Harry ran to the sword picked it up and turned to face the Balrog.

He had never fought with a sword before but before he could try to swing it a feeling came over him. He picked the sword up and took a stance against the Balrog. The Balrog entered the chamber and breathed plenty of fire. Harry dodged the fire and then ran at the monster with his sword. What happened next was a blur to Harry.

He dealt each blow to the monster like an experienced swordsman which he was not. He hacked and chopped and dodged until the Balrog stopped toying with him and started to fight dirty. It reeled back and hit him with everything it had. All that flame and fire and force would have killed a normal man, but Harry still got to his feet after it. He was stunningly unhurt. The sword was still in his hand.

Harry was confused. He was not a swordsman but he used a sword. He just survived a wall of fire, bone, and muscle that would have killed an ordinary man even a wizard at that. He then looked at the sword again but then he saw the ring on his right finger. The One ring was the source of his wisdom and power. Harry again looked at the Balrog who was reeling for another attack. Harry put his trust in the One Ring and knew what to do.

Harry held the sword straight out and took a running jump. He leapt straight at the Balrog and with the Ring's power flew with increasing speed at the Balrog. The sword in his hand struck the Balrog in the chest and went into its heart. The Balrog screamed and thrashed in its death throes. Then the fire that covered the Balrog grew silent and died.

Not many people saw a Balrog that wasn't smothered in its environment. Harry saw that the Balrog was a demon with the body of a Tyrannosaur and the head of a ram. He saw the One Ring in his hand and ran from the chamber of Gold and Jewels. Dobby had also told him the curse of the treasure in this room so he didn't take anything except the sword.

He went through the Gollum chamber and went to Gollum. He picked him up and carried him over his shoulders in a firemen's lift. Dobby had said that it was extremely important that Gollum join them. Harry carried Gollum and the sword out of the cave. He reached the door and opened it. Instead of the mountain road that led him up here he found a icy bridge and standing on the other side of the bridge was someone Dobby had warned him that he may encounter but Harry never paid any mind to it. Now he wished he had. Standing across from him in Wizard dueling stance was none other than Gandalf the White.


End file.
